Infiniti Cosplay
Αδελφή Cosplay was unofficially founded in 2013 with the members Erna, Maeve and, Finn. They later become a group in 2014 adding Ace and Lilith to the team as well. The group later in 2016 changed their name to Infiniti Cosplay. Members Current: Past: Trainee(s) Sub Divisions LIBERTY OF THE HEART COTTON CANDY COSPLAY TWINS Western US group (TBA) Eastern US group (TBA) Indiana Dragons katsudon_cosplay_ 2013-2015 4 of the future members wen to Anime Crossroads 2013. Maeve and Erna were the only two to cosplay at this convention as they cosplayed child Rangiku and Gin from the anime and manga Bleach. On August 30th, 2014 they became an official group with the members Ena, Maeve, Finn, Lilith and, Ace. They even got respective group member colors (which can change in the future.) The colors went as follow Erna-Green, Maeve-Blue, Finn-Purple, Lilith-Orange and, Ace-Yellow. You can find there facebook page here. They did a 4 member QA without Ace just before Anime Midwest 2015. The next con that all 5 members did attend was Anime Midwest 2015. They each Cosplayed a character from the Anime D.Gray-Man. Erna- Allen Walker, Maeve-Lavi, Finn-Kanda, Lilith-Miranda Lotto and, Ace-Earl. They attended the convention all 3 days and had many photos and hugs from others. The group on August 30th, 2015 celebrated their 1st birthday as a team. 2016 ''' By February 29th, 2016 2 members were added to the team. Lina was the first member to join (She joined on the 27th), her member color given to her was pink. Ciel (who later changed her nickname to Kej) was given the color Dark Blue. The group announced a little afterwards that they would be attending Anime Midwest 2016 without Lilith, Lina or, Ciel. By June 3rd, 2016 another new member was added to the group. She has the name AliCat and her member color is Purple. When AliCat joined the group changed there member roster to officially go by generations. Erna, Maeve, Finn, Lilith and, Ace were considered the 1st generation. Lina, Ciel and, AliCat were considered the 2nd generation. During this time Finn also changed her color to White. A few weeks later the group announced the AliCat would also be traveling to Anime Midwest 2016 with them. Shortly after the end of Anime Midwest the group went through a color change. Erna remained Green, Maeve Changed her color to Midnight Blue, Lilith Changed hers to Dark Blue, Finn was still White, Ace was now Red, Lina remained Pink, Kej (who officially changed her nickname at this time) was now black and, AliCat was changed to Light Purple. Around July 27th Erna Announced she would be going on Hiatus. Her short Hiatus ended August 7th when she posted a photo of her cosplaying as Riza Hawkeye (from fma/fmabh) announcing that she was back. Also on August 7th the group announced that they were in search of new members. This search would last up to the end of the month. They also announced on August 5th that there group name would change at the end of the month because they wanted to open up there group to anyone who wished to join. August 30th the group celebrated the 2nd Birthday and also changed their name to Infiniti Cosplay. On September 20th they announced 3 new members being Rina, Eclipse, and Sakura (As of November is now promoted as a member and no longer a trainee.) These 3 were given the colors Teal (Rina), Maroon (Eclipse), and Dark Purple (Sakura). December 30th sub unit Liberty of the Heart was created with members Maeve, Erna, and Lilith. '''2017 The group has announced that as a group they will not travel to any conventions. At the start of the year the group went and edited member colors. On January 31st it was put on their facebook page that members Lina, Kej, AliCat, Rina and Sakura were all on Hiatus, all but AliCat have returned since then. On February 1st Destiny was announced as a new trainee of Infiniti Cosplay. On March 12th Finn and Sakura created the sub unit Cotton Candy Twins. On March 15th Destiny was promoted to a full time member. On March 24th both Lina and Kej graduated from Infiniti Cosplay. On March 26th the group started a new phase, during the new phase clean up Infiniti Cosplay got a rid of the generations system in favor of everyone being united, they also created sub divisions for each member in the group, the 2 that were already made were Liberty of the Heart and Cotton Candy Cosplay, the other units will be named later. On May 1st 2017, Destiny announced she would be going on an extended Hiatus starting August 1st. (It was later annouced that due to issues her hiatus started May 12th.) Also Ace was put on a Hiatus as to when she will return, her profile was put up on May 7th along with Erna's and Eclipse's